The invention concerns a device for the automatic stacking of plates or sheet metal blanks cut in a guillotine shears.
Devices of this type collect the cut plates for subsequent transportion or use. Such devices, however, are only suitable for cut plates of a uniform shape, that is, for plate strips of the same size. For plates of different geometrical form, as obtained particularly in the rational streamlined cutting of sheet metal plates, the sorting and grading of the cut plates is time-consuming and is frequently complicated by a lack of space.